Pensive
by snickers3339
Summary: Where we collect Miley's thoughts during the episode 'What I Don't Like About You'. Definitely contains spoilers. LxO MxO


_Disclaimer: I **clearly** do not own **any** part of HM or the Walt Disney company. T.T Some things would be quite different. -sigh-_

**A/N: Really, this was what was racing through my own mind as I watched the episode. Very depressing. Don't read if you cannot stomach Loliver. -gag-**

**

* * *

****Pensive  
**by snickers3339 _aka _Theresa

Rating : **K+**

Summary: _Where we collect Miley's thoughts during the episode_ _'What I Don't Like About You'. Definitely contains spoilers. LxO MxO_

* * *

**_1. _**

I was quite excited to be back from filming. Being away from my friends for so long didn't do any good for me. I missed them. I missed Lilly and her exuberant personality. I missed Oliver and his.. His _doughnuttyness. _

I glanced at Daddy guiltily, as he grumbled under the weight of my various bags and luggages. His mumblings fell lost upon me as I heard yet _another _voicemail message from Lilly's phone. I frowned, trying Oliver's phone.

_Nada._

I snapped my phone shut tapping my foot, standing in front of my house, turning towards my dad.

"How could people be so inconsiderate?!" I snapped at him.

He said something about carrying a lot of bags from beneath the mountain of my suitcases.

I threw open the door, now grouchy, because I was so looking forward to seeing my so-called best friends--

"Lilly! Oliver!"

My mouth curved up greatly, seeing them standing in the living room. I squealed in excitement, the reality of actually seeing them after so long hitting me. I threw myself into Lilly's arms first, then straight into Oliver's open arms, holding on for a _little _longer than necessary.

"So, uh, what have you guys been up to?" My grin was stretching from ear to ear.

And something odd happened - They both became equally stiff and stood awkwardly apart, both launching into various stories about going to the beach and whatnot.

Then it became quiet.

I stared at the two of them, and they stared right back.

I went upstairs, after Lilly told me to go get changed, and proceeded up, before I heard voices.

"How long do you think she's gonna be?" _Oliver's voice_.

"I dunno, maybe ten, _fifteen_ minutes?" _Lilly's voice_.

"You thinking what _I'm_ thinking...?"

A giggle.

I froze.

Wait. What were they thinking and why was Lilly _giggling? _I was sure _I _was the only one who laughed at his jokes.

And what scared me was that he didn't even _say_ anything funny.

I tiptoed back down, and saw _**it**_.

My throat closed up and pushed down a scream that was just about to escape. I clamped my hand over my mouth as my heart sank right down into the pit of my stomach.

I wanted to gag, I wanted to say something, I wanted to yell at the both of them - Who were both now talking about whether they should come clean.

I leaned against the book shelf, resting my head on the wood, letting myself absorb this.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was devastated. _Crushed._

Why was I crushed?

_Because I loved _Oliver Oscar Oken_.

* * *

_

**_2. _**

Lilly was always so.. How do I put it? _Abusive_ towards him? And now, they were making out in _my _living room.

Seriously. Making out.

As in. Lips. _-gag- _Touching. -_double gag-_

I _knew_ that movie was trouble already, when it jeopardized my friendship with Oliver.

My eyes watered a little as they pulled apart, and started talking. Walking into the kitchen too.

Oh _God, _if they kissed in my kitchen too, I swear--

My throat opened a little and I bit my lip as a way to close off any song. I retreated a little, and made a short dash to my room. I had heard enough. I flopped on the bed.

What was another 5 minutes?

Forlornly, I planted my hand on my face.

It's not like I was needed anyway.

* * *

**_3.  
_**

Of course, what had irked me even more was that they actually _wanted _to keep this from me. I set a simple plan in action. Force them to tell me. Easy as pie.

I carried my burger back to an open table, Lilly following behind me. I grumbled about the onions, then childishly tossed them away when I distracted Lilly.

"So anyway, since my _wig-out _days are over, anything you want to tell me?" I tried not to glare. "You know, girl to girl, _best friend _to _best friend?_"

Oliver showed up, carrying drinks, looking gorgeous as always. He sat down across from me, right beside Lilly.

I planted a forced smile on my face and looked at the two of them.

Oliver said something about getting straws, but Lilly yanked him down. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and smiled (_almost in a flirty way_) at him.

"Aw, Oliver, you are so _considerate._" I patted Lilly's arm, exaggerating my smile a little. "Isn't he _considerate?_"

I froze my smile.

Step one.

I took a breath.

"And _cute _too, huh?"

They both gaped at me, uttering surprised "_What_'s".

"Yeah," I said. "You know, being _gone, _really opened my eyes for me."

And that was partly the truth.

I did open my eyes.

I suddenly knew that I wanted Oliver.

No, no, it wasn't some animosity thing between Lilly and I-- It was just, seeing them together, made me think of all the things that we could have been if I had just told him the truth.

And yet-- I couldn't believe what I was about to say--

"You two should date!" I said enthusiastically.

And the truth spilled out.

* * *

_**4.**_

And along with the truth, came an argument.

"Radiohead is my _favourite_ band!" Lilly snapped.

I resisted the urge to hold up a sign saying, _Hannah Montana Here._

But I let the fight continue, holding back a smirk. I immediately felt guilty - I wasn't vindictive or completely cruel. I could see that the outcome of this wouldn't be pretty.

So I tried to get them to make up, even though that was the _last _thing I wanted to do.

* * *

_**5.**_

I sat all alone, in the cold until midnight.

I was doing this for _them. _

They _had _to make up.

No, I'm not bipolar.

I was doing this because I knew they'd both be torn apart.

I wanted them to be _happy._

I wanted them to make up.

I wanted them to have _their _happiness, when I was the furthest away from mine.

Daddy came and draped a blanket over my shoulders.

My teeth chattered.

My heart shattered.

* * *

_**6.**_

I had just finished telling Lilly that she would be the one I chose to see the movie preview with.

I made an excuse of going to tell Oliver why I didn't choose him.

I grinned a little to myself, as I handed Max twenty bucks to go tell Lilly she had been voted '_Girl with the ugliest ears in all of Seaview High history_'. Oh, and that she had a 'squeaky' voice.

But I didn't say that.

I turned towards Oliver, sitting alone and desolate.

I bit my lip - Who knew what would spill out of the big mouth of mine?

"Hey."

"You're not getting any of my nachos, _traitor_." He hid his nachos protectively.

I pulled a hurt face. "I'm not a 'traitor'! I chose _you._"

And the voice inside my head went, _"It's always you_._"_

"Then why were you talking to Lilly?" he asked accusingly, glaring at me.

I willed myself not to drown in those brown.. Chocolate.. Orbs.. _-sigh-_

"Well-- I had to tell her why I chose _you. _She at least deserves that." I looked over my shoulder, holding back a fit of laughter. "I mean.. Look at her."

And at that moment, Lilly was covering her ears, and screaming "_Nooo!_ No!"

Oliver couldn't believe it. He went on to say that Lilly and I shared everything.

I stared at him.

_Not everything._

"Man, I must be _awesome!_" He leaned back proudly.

I stared at him again.

_You have no idea, just how awesome.

* * *

**7.**_

It was so utterly painful to make that video. Pretending to be both of them.

I played the girl I wanted to be at the moment.

I played the boy I desperately wanted.

Where was the part where I played the girl who got the guy _and _got to keep my best friend?

I watched as their faces changed at the turning point of the video.

_Keep it in check, Miley, _I thought to myself. _You're doing this for them_.

It was a lose-lose situation.

Maybe.. That's how it always had been.

And I let my heart go, as they left, his arm around her, and her head fitting '_perfectly_' on his shoulder.

I managed to grasp a piece of my breaking heart as they left though.

I wasn't going to let go _that _easily.

Pretending to love this relationship was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever had to endure.

But in the mean time..

I still _cannot _believe that they would pick Radiohead or Coldplay over me.

* * *

_Hahaha. Miley still has her ego. xD _

_So. Thoughts? About the fic? About the episode? About the show? Hmm.. How about some.. really.. STUPID WRITERS OF A CERTAIN SHOW, HMM?!  
_


End file.
